


Relax

by Torri-potato (Tiffany_Bridges)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Urban Fantasy, first thrandolas don't judge too harshly, still elves though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_Bridges/pseuds/Torri-potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas needs to relax before his final exams. Thranduil helps him do just that.<br/>I am so bad at summaries wtf just read this piece of shit story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thrandolas so be gentle with me.

Legolas frowned at the book in his lap. No matter how many times he read the text on the page, he couldn’t seem to concentrate on the words. He’d been studying the geology book in his lap for about an hour now but he couldn’t seem to get past the third page. It probably didn’t help that he’d already been studying all evening for other courses before cracking open his geology book.  
Groaning, he snapped the book closed and stood for yet another cup of coffee. The kitchen clock read 1:57 AM, glowing green in the darkness above the sink. Rinsing his cup, Legolas decided to ditch his books for the night and go to bed. His geology final wasn’t for another two days and he’d already studied enough for tomorrow’s exams. He’d just flicked off the living room light when he heard the door to his father’s room swing open.  
Shit.  
He was supposed to have been in bed two hours ago but he’d lost track of time studying. He quickly laid down on the couch and flung a book open across his chest. Maybe his father would think he’d fallen asleep reading. The soft sound of Thranduil’s bare feet on the carpet was the only thing that alerted Legolas to his father’s presence next to the couch. He tried to keep his breathing deep and even as Thranduil sat by his feet.  
“Legolas,” Thranduil sighed. “I know you’re awake. I heard you running water not five minutes ago.” The young elf let out a sigh and propped himself up on his elbows, depositing the book on the floor next to the couch.  
“Sorry, Adar, I lost track of time.” He peered through the darkness towards his father’s face, eyes adjusting quickly, and caught the barest hint of a smile upon his lips.  
A warm hand pressed gently against his chest, urging him to lay back down.  
“I know, Ion-nin, but it is late and you have exams tomorrow.” Thranduil’s slender fingers began to snake up his son’s chest towards the sensitive skin of his neck. “Would you like me to help you relax?”  
Legolas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding at his father’s words.  
“Yes please.” He breathed, letting his eyes fall shut as he felt Thranduil’s hand wrap lightly around his neck. He leaned up, breath hot on Legolas’ ear.  
“As you wish.” Thranduil needed no more prompting. The hand around his son’s neck slid around to the back of his head to pull the hair tie gently from his silvery locks. His tongue shot out to lap at the sensitive shell of Legolas’ ear, causing the young elf to shiver and his hips to buck. “Tell me what you want.” Thranduil continued. His tone was like warm honey as he continued to lick and suck at his son’s ear, hand coming back to rest against his throat. Legolas’ breath caught as he tried to decide what it was he wanted as well as how to word it. However, the lips at his ear were making it nearly impossible to form a coherent sentence.  
“Please,” He whispered, breath coming in shallow pants.  
“Please what, my son?” Thranduil teased.  
“H-help me relax.” Legolas stuttered slightly, trying to keep what little composure he had left. “I need a peaceful rest and I will not get it without your aid.” He choked out.  
“Then I will help you sleep.” With that, Thranduil stood and pulled Legolas to his feet, leading him to bed. Immediately he began stripping out of his t-shirt and jeans and sat down in just his boxers. Thranduil - already in his pyjama pants - sat next to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.  
“Lay on your stomach.” He instructed. Legolas complied easily, resting his face against the pillow and stretching languidly. The bed dipped on either side of his narrow hips as Thranduil’s warm weight settled against his lower back, straddling him. The young elf nearly melted into the bed as he felt soft, strong hands begin to knead his shoulders, accompanied shortly by that hot tongue back against his ear.  
Thranduil knew exactly what his son liked and he utilized the knowledge at every opportunity. He moved the silky hair away from his Legolas’ neck to expose the soft skin there and leaned down to nip and suck at the sensitive area as he continued to massage his shoulders. Little gasps and moans escaped the smaller elf’s mouth as Thranduil continued his journey down, shifting to lick a stripe up the toned muscle of his back. Legolas shuddered under his father’s ministrations and his hips began to grind into the mattress of their own accord.  
“You are so perfect.” Thranduil breathed as he nudged Legolas’ legs apart to settle between them. “So beautiful, my little leaf.”  
With a kiss to his lower back, Thranduil began removing his son’s boxers. Legolas lifted his hips compliantly and as soon as the thin cotton was discarded Thranduil began kneading his pert ass, spreading the cheeks to expose his perfect entrance.  
“So beautiful.” He repeated before ducking down and brushing the tip of his tongue against his son’s waiting hole. Legolas gasped and shuddered at the wet heat brushing repeatedly over the sensitive skin. His father always knew exactly how to unwind him. Thranduil was the one he could always count on, always go to, to rid him of his worries. When he was stressed, sad, or just bored. His father always knew what he needed.  
“A-adar!” He gasped as the stroking of that slick tongue became a firm press into his wet hole. Thranduil moaned softly, fingers squeezing Legolas’ cheeks, as his tongue slipped further into his son’s ass. He loved this. Loved hearing his little leaf gasp and moan for him. He knew it was wrong and truthfully he’d never even considered doing such disgraceful things with his own son until Legolas had confronted him about his own feelings. Legolas had been young at the time and inexperienced, so of course Thranduil had turned him away as gently as possible and explained to him why these kinds of feelings were wrong. But years later Legolas had insisted. Thranduil knew his son well enough to know that he would not have pressed the matter if he hadn’t been sure of himself and he was, after all, much older and had much more time to think and experience the world.  
So Thranduil had complied - after much questioning to be absolutely sure that his son was certain - and their relationship changed completely. The only conditions were that no one know and that they stop immediately if Legolas was at all uncomfortable. He never pressed his son and now, many years later, they had comfortable boundaries and an easy rhythm in which they settled behind closed doors.  
The younger elf’s hand began to snake down his belly but Thranduil took notice and seized his wrist, pulling his tongue from Legolas’ tight hole. He squirmed slightly as his arm was twisted behind his back and jerked at the sharp sensation of teeth biting into the left side of his ass.  
“On your back.” Thranduil ordered, his voice substantially lower and more husky than the last time he’d spoken. He moved to give Legolas enough room to roll over only to settle immediately back between his legs. “Good.” Thranduil praised him as he crawled up to lay nearly flush against him and press wet, open mouthed kisses to his neck. “So good for me, Legolas.” Thranduil slotted their hips together firmly, drawing a gasp from both of them. Legolas’ hips gave little aborted thrusts as his father continued to pepper his neck with kisses. His lips continued downward, lower and lower until they were exactly where Legolas wanted them. Thranduil - tricky bastard that he was - avoided Legolas’ straining cock completely, giving little nips and licks to his hips, the insides of his thighs, everywhere but his cock.  
Legolas let out little frustrated whimpers but kept his hands at his sides, knowing better than to try and force his father. He knew that a little waiting made the pleasure so much better so he held still as his father continued to tease him.  
Gazing up, he found Legolas’ eyes glued to him, and he kept that eye contact as he finally took the tip into his mouth, licking once at the slit before popping the head between his lips. Legolas faltered, eyes fluttering closed and breath stopping as he tried to keep his hips still. His breath came back to him in stuttering gasps as Thranduil began to work his shaft, bringing a hand up to grip firmly at the base. He knew exactly how to tease his son.  
They continued like this for what could’ve been hours (but was more likely just a few minutes), Thranduil gradually working more and more of Legolas’ cock into his mouth, slicking it up lewdly with his saliva.  
As soon as Legolas began to tense - a sure sign that he was about to cum - Thranduil pulled off entirely and gripped the base of his cock firmly.  
“Ah ah not yet, ion nin.” Thranduil drawled, voice low and rough. He kept his firm grip on Legolas’ dick as he went back to licking at his still slick hole, only for a moment, before removing himself entirely and going to the bedside table. “I did promise to help you sleep,” he continued. “But not just yet.”  
He popped the cap off the lube bottle and slicked up his fingers, settling once again between Legolas’ legs. His slick fingers circled the puckered entrance slowly before one finally dipped inside, sliding in smoothly to the knuckle. Legolas relaxed automatically, accustomed to the intrusion but no less amazed by it. He wanted more. But he would be patient and take what was given to him in stride. Quickly, more fingers were added and soon they were up to three. Thranduil leaned back down to nip and suck at Legolas’ inner thighs, leaving dark bruises blossoming in his wake.  
Soon enough, Legolas was grinding his hips down mindlessly onto his fathers hand, silently asking for more as little gasps and moans escaped his open mouth.  
“P-please, Adar,” He stuttered, hands finally moving from their spot on the bed to clutch at Thranduil’s shoulders. “I need- ah!” He was cut off by Thranduil ducking forward to take his cock back into the warmth of his mouth. Legolas bucked up into his mouth and Thranduil hummed appreciatively and the welcome intrusion, sending little shocks of pleasure through Legolas that set his nerve endings on fire. Thranduil continued his ministrations, increasing in speed and long fingers tangled in his hair, the pain of his son’s harsh grip only adding to the pleasure of service.  
Suddenly, Thranduil was torn away from Legolas by his hair and he looked up, slightly confused, to see him gasping for breath.  
“Too close. Want you inside me.” Legolas rasped. Thranduil grinned wickedly.  
“That was not my intention for tonight.” He said, delighted at how low and rough his son’s voice had become, how flustered he was.  
“Please, Adar, I need you inside me.” He insisted, causing Thranduil to laugh lowly.  
“As you wish, melethron.” Thranduil said, eyes darkening further with lust as he gently withdrew his fingers.  
He quickly retrieved the lube from where it had been dropped on the bed, finally shucking his pants off and leaning up to crash their lips together as he slicked up his cock. Soon they were back to grinding against each other, lube coating both of their stomachs and creating a gloriously wet friction.  
Neither of them broke the kiss as Thranduil reached between them to align himself with Legolas’ waiting entrance.  
“Exhale.” Thranduil breathed against Legolas’ mouth as he began to push into the tight heat of his ass. Legolas kissed gently at Thranduil’s lips and kept his body relaxed, revelling in the mix of pain and pleasure that the new stretch caused in him. His hands threaded into Thranduil’s hair as his head fell back to the pillow, guiding him back to his neck so that Thranduil could lick and suck at the pale flesh there. Legolas’ legs wrapped around Thranduil’s slim waist, tightening and urging him to move faster.  
“More.” Legolas breathed. Thranduil needed no more prompting and snapped his hips forward, seating himself fully inside of Legolas with a lewd slap. A rough, satisfied sigh was ripped from both of their throats. The kind of sigh that happens when two beings become one. The kind of sigh that’s rough and heady and very nearly a moan. Thranduil resumed his trail of passion marks along Legolas’ neck as he let the lithe body beneath him adjust to this new feeling.  
Only when Legolas began to grind against him did Thranduil begin to move, slowly at first, teasing. The pace he set was sensual and leisurely, pulling out almost completely and thrusting in deep and strong, drawing gasps and moans from both of them.  
“Adar,” Legolas groaned. This pace was maddeningly slow. “Please, harder!”  
Thranduil buried himself deep and held stock still as he lifted his head to look into his son’s face. He was so beautiful, eyes shut tight with a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin, brows furrowed in pleasure.  
“Are you sure, ion-nin?” He asked, leaning down until his lips were once more against Legolas’ ear. “Because once I begin, I will not stop.” Thranduil was practically growling by the end of the sentence.  
Legolas shuddered, both at the hot breath against his ear and at the filthy promise on his father’s lips.  
“Yes, Adar, please fu- Ah!” He nearly screamed as Thranduil began to pound into him. His rhythm was harsh and unforgiving as the room was filled with the lewd sound of skin slapping skin and the moans of the two lovers as they began to fuck in earnest.  
Thranduil’s tongue darted out to give the tip of Legolas’ ear soft kitten licks in a way he knew would drive the younger elf mad with desire. Legolas gasped and shuddered beneath him, clutching at Thranduil’s back and scraping his nails down in a way that would be sure to leave red streaks in their wake.  
Legolas shifted his hips so that Thranduil could fuck him deeper and effectively hit his prostate with every thrust. Immediately his eyes flew open and the air seemed to freeze and simultaneously turn to fire in his lungs at the overwhelming pleasure.  
Thranduil sat back so that he was on his knees and pulled Legolas further into him so that he could gaze down at his beautiful form, hair splayed across the pillow, chest heaving, back arched. His perfect son. Thranduil’s eyes dragged up and down his son’s form, taking in the chiselled muscle and flawless skin, until he met a familiar piercing blue stare. Legolas’ eyes shown in pure adoration and lust and Thranduil couldn’t resist smiling darkly and leaning in to place a chaste kiss against petal soft lips. Long arms wrapped around Legolas’ waist to pull him up into a pseudo sitting position, Thranduil on his knees and Legolas bouncing on his lap.  
Thranduil’s eyes fluttered closed as Legolas began to rotate his hips in a way that created the most exquisite friction between them as they writhed against each other, heads flung back in ecstasy. One of Legolas’ hand tangled into Thranduil’s hair and pulled hard while the other pressed against his chest, urging him onto his back. Thranduil gasped and thrust hard into Legolas’ at the feeling of his hair being yanked and fell hard onto his back.  
After a moment of graceless limb rearranging, Thranduil was laid out on his back with Legolas on his knees riding him, bouncing playfully at first, then ramming himself down onto his father’s cock. Legolas threw his head back as he rode Thranduil’s cock, eyes closed, hair tangled, a dark blush dusting his features. Beautiful.  
His rhythm faltered and Thranduil could tell he was close.  
Snaking his arms around his son’s waist, Thranduil pulled him down so they were chest to chest and leaned in to lick the shell of his ear.  
“Let me take care of you, melethron.” He purred before rolling them over into the position they’d began in. Legolas pressed his hips up to meet his father’s thrusts, whimpering softly at the myriad of sensations wracking his body. Thranduil pounded into his lover, angling his hips just so to hit Legolas’ prostate on every thrust until his son had melted into a moaning mess of incoherency. The pulsing heat consuming Thranduil’s cock was driving him ever closer to the edge but he was determined to take care of Legolas first.  
Legolas began snaking a hand between them to grasp his arousal but it was quickly swatted away. He gave a small noise of disapproval that was quickly swallowed by Thranduil’s lips and erased completely by Thranduil’s long fingers wrapping firmly around Legolas’ leaking cock. Legolas clenched around him at the feeling of a strong hand on his cock and they groaned into each other’s mouths, the younger elf’s hands coming up to grip and scratch at Thranduil’s broad shoulders.  
After only a few thrusts, Legolas broke the kiss, gasping into the taller elf’s mouth.  
“‘M close,” Were the only discernable words he could utter. Thranduil leaned in close to his sensitive ear.  
“Good.” He growled and drove impossibly harder into Legolas’ tight ass, timing his strokes perfectly with his sharp thrusts. He tilted his head down to lick and suck along Legolas’ exposed neck, purposefully leaving dark purple passion marks high above where his collar would hide.  
A choked sound escaped Legolas’ mouth as he tensed and shuddered. A few strokes, thrusts, and bites later he came hard with Thranduil’s name on his lips, spilling messily into his father’s hand and across both of their stomachs and chests.  
The intense heat and pressure his son’s orgasm caused around his member was more than enough to push him over the edge.  
“Ah, Legolas,” Thranduil gasped as he came, burying his face in his son’s neck. They both gasped and moaned as Thranduil’s seed shot deep into Legolas’ body. The hands that had gripped Thranduil’s shoulders came to rest against his lower back and slide lower still to knead at the taut muscles of his ass, causing his cock to twitch inside his lover. Thranduil emitted a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan as Legolas massaged his pert buttocks and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his son’s mouth.  
This kiss held nothing but love and affection with none of the lustful urgency of their earlier interactions as they came down from the high of their shared climaxes. Their tongues slid lazily against each other and Thranduil smiled into his lover’s mouth, nipping playfully at Legolas’ bottom lip. He was always happiest in these moments. The moments when they were fully sated and in a foggy, post-orgasmic haze, when they were just kissing for the pleasant feel of it and not because their minds were clouded with lust.  
After what seemed like only a few minutes of soft kisses Thranduil pulled away, removing himself gently from Legolas’ relaxed entrance and walking to the bathroom for a warm wash cloth.  
Legolas was already dozing by the time he returned so he cleaned him gently and urged him to stand so Thranduil could lift the blankets for him. Legolas crawled easily between the sheets as Thranduil flipped the switch on his alarm to set it. He was about to leave when a warm hand encircled his wrist.  
“Stay,” Legolas implored, his voice low and sleepy. Thranduil was helpless to resist his son’s pleading eyes.  
“As you wish, ion-nin.” He said, flicking off the light and joining Legolas in the warmth of his bed.  
“Amin mela lle, Adar.” Legolas murmured into Thranduil’s chest as the settled in together, each drawing warmth and comfort from the other.  
“And I you, meleth nin, more than anything in the world.” He placed a gentle kiss to the crown of his lover’s head. “Now get some rest. You have much to do come morning.”  
“Mmm.” Legolas burrowed deeper into his father’s warm body, wrapping an arm around his lithe waist and finally dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Adar - Father or Dad  
> Ion nin - My son  
> Melethron - Lover  
> Meleth nin - My love  
> Amin mela lle - I love you


End file.
